psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Gen Urobuchi
Gen Urobuchi (虚淵玄) (born December 20, 1972) is a Japanese writer of visual novels, light novels, and anime, employed by Nitroplus. He is known for his dark style, nihilistic themes, and tragic plot twists, earning him the fan nickname of "Urobutcher." Contribution to Psycho-Pass He is the main script writer of Psycho-Pass and Gekijo-ban Psycho-Pass. In Psycho-Pass 2, he is one of the supervisors. Selected Interviews about Psycho-Pass ANIMEGE 2013.5 Q: First, please tell us your actual feelings after having finishing the script work now. A: Because of the lack of plans when writing, so I feel really relieved to safely finish the work. While I do have consider about the ending, it would be step-by-step to let the story approach to that. It's a big bet to maintain the unfolding of the story. Newtype 2013.4 Noitamina Special Interview 004 Other Notable Works Phantom of Inferno (2000) Saya no Uta (2001) Saya no Uta is a horror/science fiction visual novel by Nitroplus, which is considered to be one of Urobuchi's first great works. The visual novel tells the story of the medical student Fuminori Sakisaka, who contracted an unusual sensory disorder that makes him perceive everything as covered in blood and gore, and humans as horrific monsters. Fuminori meets a "girl" named "Saya" the only person who looks normal to him. Over time, however, Fuminori, as well as his friends and his psychiatrist, will discover the true nature of "Saya", and will be driven mad by it... if they survive... Kikokugai: The Cyber Slayer (2002) Kikokugai is a science fiction story taking place in the criminal underworld of a future Shanghai, ruled by Triad mob bosses armed with deadly cybernetic enhancements. These mob bosses were responsible for betraying (entirely human) assassin Kong Taoluo, raping and murdering his sister, Ruili, but not before copying one-fifth of her brain to five female androids, known as gynoids, and using them as their sexual playthings. Armed with his Wodao sword and a martial arts technique known as "The Lightning Palm, which allows to channel his chi into an electromagnetic pulse- deadly to cyborgs, Taoluo seeks his revenge on the five mob bosses who killed his sister. Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2009) Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2011) Puella Magi Madoka Magica is a dark deconstruction of the "magical girl" genre of anime, which is widely acclaimed to be one of Urobuchi's greatest works. The anime tells the story of Madoka Kaname, a normal girl who is pursued by a mysterious cat-like creature known and "Kyubey" who seeks her to make a contract with her. Throughout the series, Madoka discovers the true nature of the contract, which results in the deaths of several of her friends. Madoka also discovers the true nature of Homura Akemi, a mysterious magical girl who uses modern military hardware rather than a magical weapon. Fate/Zero (2011) Suisei No Gargantua (2013) Aldnoah.Zero (2014) Aldnoah.Zero is a science fiction/alternate history anime. In 1972, when the American Apollo missions discovered a mysterious portal on the moon which led to the surface of Mars, where one of the scientists on the mission came into contact with Aldnoah, a mysterious alien super-technology. Aldnoah imprinted on him giving him complete control. The scientist, Rayregalia Vers Rayvers, created a feudal society of Martian colonists known as the Vers Empire. Fifteen years after a previous Earth-Mars War in 1999 led to a the destruction of the entire moon, after the supposed assassination of the Vers princess on a diplomatic visit to Earth, the Vers returned, armed with Aldnoah-powered weapons capable of easily sweeping aside all Terran resistance. However, one teenage militia pilot in Japan, Inaho Kaizuka, may be able to turn the tide against all odds... Category:Artists